Darkwylde
}} A thoughly nasty character, Darkwylde saw war in less rose-tinted optics than his older brother, Wingshadow. For him, war was a nasty business and there was no distinction between "soldier" and "civilian"; anything was a target. Even some of his fellow Decepticons thought he took his methods too far, but Darkwylde hardly cared. Once a member of the Eisen Dragoons, Darkwylde was killed during the assault on the Archaicons. Technical Specifications Strength: Intelligence: Speed: Endurance: Rank: Courage: Firepower: Skill: Biography Profile Darkwylde is Wingshadow’s younger spark brother; the two are sometimes erroneously referred to as “the MiG brothers” due to their Russian based alts. Although they’re related, you’d never find two Decepticons who were any more different. Darkwylde sees the war through less rose-tinted optics; to him, it’s a serious, deadly business and those who don’t recognize that have no business in it. There is no such thing as a target that’s “off limits” to his processors and no distinction between “civilian” and “soldier”. Since one supports the other, attacking both would bring the war to a close that much quicker, so there isn’t a convoy or outpost that’s safe from one of his attacks. The Autobots despise him like few other Decepticons and he’s even alienated many of his comrades, a few of whom believe that even his methods go too far. Darkwylde is unconcerned; if his tactics bring an end to the war all that much faster, then so much the better. Though he and his brother make a lethal team on the battlefield, off it, they hardly speak to each other. Abilities Darkwylde can reach speeds of up to Mach 2 at optimum altitude; though he usually limits his top speed to Mach 1.8. In an Earth-like environment, he has a maximum altitude of just over 59,000ft. He’s armed with a 30mm photon cannon above his left intake and can carry up to 18,000lbs of ordinance on fourteen wing and undercarriage hard points. His unique forward-swept wings design gives him the advantages of a higher lift-to-drag ratio, shorter take-off and landing distances, lower minimum flight speed, longer range at subsonic speeds, improved stall resistance, lower risk of spin out, and higher agility in conjunction with thrust vectoring engine nozzles. He’s equipped with an infrared search-and-track system in a glass bulb in front of his cockpit, a system similar to what his brother Wingshadow carries. Weaknesses Darkwylde’s usually careful about how he far he pushes himself, a far cry from his brother’s recklessness, but he’ll sometimes exert himself beyond his limits in crisis situations. This usually results in him stalling out, and though he can usually recover quickly, he’s vulnerable in this state. And there are many Autobots who are more than willing to take advantage and ground him – permanently. While his wing design gives him a host of advantages, it also produces strong rotational forces that can twist them right off, especially at extreme high speeds. Current Status Darkwylde was with the other Eisen Dragoons when they attacked the Archaicons at their Fortress of Solitude, then located in orbit with the ring of Jupiter. He provided aerial support for assault force, repeatedly bombing their defenses, but did not enter the citadel with his brother. Instead, he was left in support outside, and thus was caught up in Dreadspawn's counterattack on the rear lines. As the assualt force was driven back and withdrew from the battle, Darkwylde helped lead the rear guard action, holding up Dreadspawn's forces long enough for the Dragoons and their allies to escape. Darkwylde was last seen with a small force of Decepticons surrounded by members of Exitium, fighting to the last pulse of his spark. His broken, sparkless, gutted superstructure was sent back to Kaon several solar cycles later. Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males